Los Hermanos Strife
by Maxialstar
Summary: Ren vive con sus hermanos mayores, Cloud Strife y Zack Fair Strife, los cuales se cuidan entre si. Un día como otro cualquiera los 3 se dan cuenta que lo que sienten entre ellos no es solo amor fraternal sino algo mas...¿Como trataran con esta situación? (YAOI)


Me había levantado de mi cama perezosamente debido al oír una vocecilla en mi oído que me decía:

-"Levanta hermanito…que si no te hago cosquillas…" –entonces noté una mano fría colándose debajo de la camisa de mi pijama, haciendo así que me estremezca.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con mi hermano mayor Zack, el cual me estaba bromeando para despertarme…

-Anda Zack…que es fin de semana…déjame dormir más…-me revolví un poco debajo de las sabanas.

Entonces noto sus dedos moverse debajo de la camisa haciendo unas cosquillas, lo cual me hace soltar una pequeña risita intentando aguantarme.  
-¡Basta para…!-entonces se detuvo y retiró su mano de mi piel.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y Zack se dirige a la puerta.

-El Desayuno está listo. Cloud nos espera, vamos.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Busqué a tientas las zapatillas para ponérmelas en mis pies desnudos.

Eran Marrones y muy calentitas, me encantaban me la habían regalado por Navidad, lo cual me gustaba.

Me las coloque rápidamente y me dirigí a la cocina donde me esperaban mis dos queridos hermanos.  
Cloud estaba en la mesa mirando unas cosas en una revista, mientras que Zack engullía la comida que había preparado seguramente Cloud.

-Buenos días Ren.- dijo Cloud mirándome sacando la mirada de la Revista.

-Buenos Días Cloud, ¿Qué miras? –dije extrañado, pues él no era mucho de leer revistas.

-La entrevista que le han hecho a nuestro hermanote.- dándole una palmada a Zack quien se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Ya la han publicado? ¡Genial! Enhorabuena Zack – dije contento.

Me senté al lado de Zack que comía huevos revueltos y bebía lo que parecía ser Zumo de Naranja.

Yo me serví un poco y cogí una tostada en la cual me puse mermelada de fresa, pegue un buen bocado y lo saboree bien.

-Así que… ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? – dije contento.

-Yo voy a cubrir el turno de un amigo en Shinra, tengo que hacer papeleo.-dijo Zack. – No volveré hasta esta noche.-dijo algo apenado.

-Tengo que estudiar unas cosas y recuerda que te tengo que echar una mano con algunas cosas ¿Recuerdas Ren?-dijo Cloud.

-Si es cierto, que me había dejado ejercicios para ver si me los podías explicar, son algo confusos.-dije algo triste, pues me sabía mal robarle tiempo a Cloud.

Pasaron minutos mientras comíamos el desayuno, cuando Zack rompe el silencio, mira el reloj y dice:

-Oh vaya ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Que el turno de mi amigo va a comenzar en nada! – entonces coge una tostada y coge una chaqueta. -¡Nos vemos! –levanto una mano y salió corriendo.

Cloud y yo nos reímos por lo bajo ante esto.

-Bueno ¿Nos ponemos con tus deberes? –dijo mientras se levantaba e íbamos a la habitación.

Saque los apuntes y nos pusimos a ello. Cloud me trataba bien cuando me ayudaba con la tarea…siempre me ha ayudado sin rechistar…Ojala pudiera agradecérselo de algún modo…

Como siempre esto no nos llevaba más de…¿30 Minutos? ¿45? No se…

-Bien ¿Entiendes? –dijo Cloud.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Cloud. – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Entonces Cloud se levantó y dijo:

-Bueno me voy a dar una ducha ¿Te vienes?-dijo.

Yo asentí y le seguí al baño y cada uno se desnudó por su cuenta.

La verdad siempre envidiaba a mis hermanos, pues ambos tienen buena musculatura.

Ambos nos metimos en la bañera cada uno en un extremo y Cloud abriéndose de piernas y yo juntas por dentro.

-Ahhh… ¿No disfrutas del baño Ren?-dijo Cloud relajadísimo.

No me moleste en responder pues el baño estaba genial.

La verdad aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza de cómo podía agradecerle a Cloud que me hiciera de Profesor, pero entonces…me vino una idea.

-Cloud… ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un masaje?-dije .

-La verdad no estaría mal, adelante.-dijo Cloud.

Entonces se levantó y se dio la vuelta y le deje espacio ensanchando mis piernas.

Le masajeo los hombros lentamente y con fuerza haciendo que se sienta mucho mejor, su primera respuesta fue un suspiro de relax muy bueno.

Entonces paso de los hombros a lo que es la espalda haciendo presión con los pulgares.

-Oh…lo haces genial Ren… ¿Cómo has aprendido a hacerlo tan bien?-dijo Cloud con voz satisfactoria.

-No lo sé exactamente…creo que viendo como lo hacen en la tele cuando me aburro…-dije esto con cierta inseguridad.

Entonces pasé de la espalda a donde los músculos de su pecho.

"Guao…siguen estando bien formados" pensé en mi cabeza.

-Oye Ren…sé que pedirte esto es algo raro pero…¿Puedes bajar tus manos más abajo…?

Entonces le hice caso pues a fin de cuentas él lo quería así.

Note algo duro que no sabía que era…entonces pase una mano sobre eso que no lograba ver.

-Acaricia ahí por favor…y no mires.-dijo Cloud.

Entonces seguí acariciando eso y Cloud cogió mi mano y la guiaba como quería que acariciara.

Noté que Cloud gemía en voz baja…¿Tanto le gustaba lo que le hacía?

Inesperadamente se oye la puerta de casa y se oyó la voz de Zack:

-¡Hey chicos! ¡He vuelto!-dijo con un grito.

Cloud se alarmó y como no yo también pues se suponía que Zack no iba a volver hasta la noche.

Entonces Zack entró al baño viéndome haciendo el masaje a Cloud.

Se quedó algo impactado por algún motivo - ¿Qué, hecho algo malo?-dije.

-No me esperaba esto de vosotros 2…que bueno…-dijo algo sonrojado.

Entonces miré adelante y yo sí que me asusté pues lo que había estado haciendo era una masturbación a Cloud, lo cual me decepcionaba bastante pues se aprovechó de mí…

-Zack yo no…no lo sabía…¡Lo juro!-dije excusándome.

Entonces me salí rápido de la ducha y me puse una toalla.

Me dirigí a mi habitación avergonzado y con la cara sonrojada…me dieron ganas de morirme en ese mismo instante. ¡Zack me había visto haciéndoselo a Cloud! Pensaría que era un pervertido…o algo peor…no digo que no me gustara solo que…no me gustó nada.

En la puerta estaba Zack mirando por una rendija:

-¿Puedo pasar?-me dijo Zack.

Asentí sin decir nada.

Se puso enfrente mía sin agacharse…me venía una regañina.

Yo dejé caer mi mirada abajo y entonces oí un cremallera, elevé mi mirada y me encontré con la verga de Zack.

-Podrías… ¿Podrías chuparla un poco?-pregunto Zack con sonrojo.

Yo me sonrojé mucho que entonces me sangró un poco la nariz y me tiré a la cama.

-¡Cloud trae papel, Rápido! –Dijo Zack, entonces noto que me lo pone en la nariz.-¿Estas bien?  
Entonces le hice una seña con la mano indicándole que si. Si no me esperaba que Cloud quisiera que se la toque…esto menos.

**Notas finales:**

****¡Hola chicos! Segundo Fic que publico en primera vez que publico un Fic de Final Fantasy VII, admito que no conozco muy bien lo que es la compilación de juegos. (Solo he jugado Crisis Core de PSP) En verdad me encantan los personajes y siempre me pregunte...¿Como seria vivir con ellos? Así que a partir de esta idea hice este fic el cual la verdad no se como enfocarlo...(Pues cuando publique mi primer Fic tenia com capítulos) ¡Así que se aceptan sugerencias!

Bye!


End file.
